Mercurymon
Mercurymon is a fictional character and Digimon from the anime Digimon Frontier. The name "Mercurymon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Mercurymon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Mercurymon is one of the successors to the Ten Legendary Warriors and is the Warrior of Steel, the one who wields the Spirits of Steel left behind by AncientWisetmon. He is subverted by the fallen Cherubimon of the Celestial Digimon and fights to the detriment of the Digital World now. A trickster by nature, Mercurymon is devoted to long plans and has an affinity for polished surfaces, mirrors in particular, and he wields an "Irony no Tate" (イロニーの盾 Ironī no Tate?, lit. "Shield of Irony") on each arm. Personality http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071102032560/digimon/images/1/19/H_Spirit_of_Steel.jpgH Spirit of SteelMercurymon is a planner by nature, which is only countered by his supreme arrogance and dramatic flair. He has total self-confidence in his abilities and uses them to plan long games into the future, and he feigns loyalty to his master, Mercurymon serves himself first and foremost. Attacks *'Dark Reflection' (Generous Mirror): Uses the reflection of an opponent in the "Irony no Tate" to reflect an attack. *'Dark Reflection' (Offset Reflector): Absorbs projectiles in one "Irony no Tate" and releases a dark version through the other. Description Mercurymon is one of Cherubimon's dark Legendary Warriors alongside Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Duskmon, but though subservient to her master, she rarely acts on her own unless directly ordered. After Grumblemon's loss to the DigiDestined, Mercurymon joins him, Arbormon, and Ranamon in a raid on Seraphimon's Castle. They interrupt the DigiDestined just after they successfully revive Seraphimon, only to be beaten down by the Celestial Digimon. Right before Seraphimon can strike the finishing blow, Mercurymon uses his teleportation and reflection abilities to turn back Seraphimon's attack against him, actually managing to defeat him. Mercurymon scans and takes Seraphimon's fractal code for himself, but Zoe Orimoto grabs the Digi-Egg left behind, and the DigiDestined flee. Better An Egg Than An Egg Shell Rather than follow, Mercurymon and Ranamon return to their hideout, where Mercurymon taunts Ranamon for not having her Beast Spirit, which leads to her starting up another search and finding it. Beastie Girl After taking some time for himself, he, Arbormon, and Ranamon have an audience with Cherubimon, where Cherubimon makes it clear that he knows Mercurymon still possesses Seraphimon's fractal code and is only letting him hold onto it for now. Cursing his openness, Mercurymon gets into an argument with Duskmon, where the latter accuses him of being disloyal and Mercurymon calls him a coward for never setting foot on the battlefield. The exchange prompts Duskmon to go to the Continent of Darkness to face the DigiDestined himself. From Dawn To Duskmon In the aftermath of Duskmon's fight with the DigiDestined, Mercurymon and Ranamon take custody of Zoe, J.P. Shibayama, and Tommy Himi at the Old Castle. They have Datamon work on releasing the Spirits from the D-Tectors, and Ranamon begins some ultimately lighthearted torture to find where the remaining DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, are. When the torture grows more serious, Koji intervenes. Mercurymon and Rananmon, now Calmaramon, prove to be more than a match for Koji, who is still suffering from his injuries from Duskmon, and ultimately results the pair of dark Warriors playing around him with. Takuya, as Agunimon and having returned from a soul-searching journey, interrupts the battle and frees the other DigiDestined. After becoming extremely self-aware, Agunimon becomes in tune with the Digital World and with his own powers, and he spreads this knowledge to the others, which allows them to drive off Mercurymon and Calmaramon. Hurt but alive, Mercurymon placates an angry Ranamon by saying that he has a plan. Sockit Takuya Mercurymon uses his B Spirit of Steel to become the towering Sakkakumon. Pretending to be a dormant structure, he draws the DigiDestined inside of his ten sphere, where he attempts to break their spirits by inflicting psychological damage based on their past fears. Each of Sakkakumon's spheres contains its own elementally-themed area, guarded by a Digimon whose defeat allows the fighter to escape. Alone But Never Alone The DigiDestined eventually conquer themselves and the opponents within until Agunimon, Takuya's human spirit form, appears in the Steel Area, which Mercurymon himself is the guardian. Mercurymon's powers are at their peak in the Steel Area, where he has the capability to move between any polished surface—which the Steel Area is made up of nothing but. Growing tired of playing, Mercurymon draws Agunimon into the Light Area, where he reveals that this is where he stores Seraphimon's fractal code. By taking the data within himself, he assumes Seraphimon's form and becomes ShadowSeraphimon, declaring his attempt to use this power to conquer the world. With his immense strength, ShadowSeraphimon beats down all opposition until he is torturing Takuya's human self. Seraphimon's Digi-Egg responds to his plight and the other DigiDestined's desperate attempts to breech Sakkakumon's defenses, granting him the power to fusion evolve to Aldamon. Aldamon is much stronger than either Agunimon or BurningGreymon, Takuya's beast form, and he easily defeats ShadowSeraphimon, taking back and returning Seraphimon's fractal code. Mercurymon retreats to the Steel Area, but Aldamon follows and uses his control over flame to melt all of the polished surfaces, preventing escape. Aldamon defeats Mercurymon and scans the H Spirit of Steel, winning release from Sakkakumon once and for all. Darkness Before the Dawn Mercurymon is not done yet, however. When the DigiDestined celebrate Seraphimon's rebirth as Patamon due to his returned fractal code, Mercurymon takes control of his Sakkakumon form. Sakkakumon reveals that the entire point of the exercise was to analyze the combat abilities of the DigiDestined. With his new data, Sakkakumon is able to defend against and use any technique the DigiDestined used within him. The DigiDestined are forced to retreat into a dark cave, with Sakkakumon following them as a horrific, ever-encroaching foe. His fear-inducing actions destabilizes the DigiDestined, causing them to misfire their attacks at each other, until Aldamon rallies his allies as a true leader. Sakkakumon soon learns that he is unable to analyze, absorb, or defend against attacks which combine several elements, and the the DigiDestined soon suss out that Sakkakumon has never attacked from his central orb. With this knowledge, the DigiDestined combine their attacks and defeat Sakkakumon, purifying him once and for all. Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon In the future, when the Royal Knights attack the Village of Beginnings, a purified Mercurymon's Digi-Egg briefly takes on Mercurymon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Mercurymon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Mercurymon is both a protagonist and antagonist. You see, Mercurymon, along with the other 4 Dark warriors, was cloned by Padro Lodo so that there are now two Mercurymons. Katsuhara has the good Mercurymon spirit, while an evil Mercurymon serves Cherubimon as a Harbinger. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Protagonists